The present invention broadly relates to molded plastic containers formed in multiple layers of appropriate synthetic resinous materials.
While such containers are generally known, as will be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,448, issued Mar. 14, 1967, such known containers basically comprise duplicate layers coextensive with each other with each layer in itself being of a full receptacle configuration. In the container described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,448, the purpose of the multiple layers is to provide for a two-tone appearance.
In another known form of multiple layer container, the first receptacle defining component will have a second receptacle defining component enclosing only the lower portion of the first receptacle component, thus providing a particular aesthetic appearance involving lower and upper zones.
As will be seen, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,081, the bowl and ring portions of the serving bowl could be formed together in one injection molding apparatus. The apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,081, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety herein, discloses a machine that would allow for two step injection molding of ring and base portions of a container in accordance with the present invention.